Padfoot and Prongs junior
by Bouncing Ferret1
Summary: Sirius' name is finally cleared and Harry moved in with him but Voldemort caught up...


**Padfoot and Prongs junior**  
by Chevie 

"Good morning, students of Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore filled the Great Hall with his warm voice. "May breakfast begin." He smiled. 

The Great Hall was filled with the oohs and ahhs which can be heard every morning when breakfast appears on the table. 

"Mail's here!" Ron shouted suddenly. 

Hundreds of owls of different colours and sizes flew into the noisy hall, dropping rolls of parchments or boxes in front of their respective owners. 

"No one sent me anything again," sighed Ron after the owls flew back to the owlery. "What have you got there?" He peered at the pile in front of Harry. 

"They're from Snuffles," Harry said, ripping open a box. "Jelly beans and chocolate frogs!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and a letter." 

Ron reached into Harry's box and took the box of jelly beans out. 

"I'm sure you're sharing these?" he said while popping a yellow jelly bean into his mouth. 

"Does he have a choice?" asked Hermione, watching Ron popping a couple more jelly beans into his mouth. 

"Guess not," the redhead replied casually, continued to eat. 

"Oh my God," Harry muttered after a while, with his eyes glued to the piece of parchment in his hands. 

"Whart?" Ron asked with his mouth full of multi-coloured jelly beans. 

"What is it, Harry?" repeated Hermione. 

Harry breathed deeply and said softly, "I'm going to live with Snuffles." 

"What?!" Ron and Hermione said loudly in unison. 

"Shh!" the raven-haired teen warned. "Snuffles said that the ministry has cleared his name yesterday." he explained in a whisper. 

"Who has the newspaper?" asked Hermione impatiently. "No one?" 

"Why is his name cleared suddenly? What happened?" the redhead questioned in an urgent tone. 

Harry referred to his letter and read off the parchment, "A ghost told the ministry that he had witnessed the incident. He explained that he only decided to report now because he was afraid that something might happened to him if You-know-who knew he saw what he did." 

"But he's a ghost!" argued Ron. 

"Yes, it was an old ghost and forgot that he's a ghost," answered Harry, still reading off his letter. 

"He probably forgot all the trouble he caused as well," said the redhead, raising his eyebrow. 

"At least Snuffles is all right now," smiled the raven-haired teen. 

"And you're going to live with him!" added Hermione happily. 

"Yes... I wonder how life is going to be without the Dursleys," muttered Harry. 

"Maybe you'll miss them," Ron said sarcastically and Harry laughed. 

*** 

For the rest of the day, Harry could not concentrate on his lessons. 

_I'm going to live with Sirius... Sirius Black..._ These words kept repeating in his head. 

"Harry!" whispered Ron loudly, nudging him with his elbow. "Snape is asking you a question!" 

"Huh?" Harry blinked innocently at Snape. 

"Mr. Potter. I will really appreciate it if you pay more attention in class like Mr. Malfoy does," said Snape darkly. 

Malfoy and the Slytherins snickered. 

"Sorry, professor," murmured the Gryffindor. 

*** 

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione worriedly after Potions. "You usually pay attention in Snape's class even though you hate him." 

"Something to do with Snuffles?" guessed Ron. 

"I guess I'm too happy to get away from the Dursleys," replied Harry. "All I can think about is Snuffles." 

"It's not surprising," said Ron thoughtfully. "After all, he lived off rats for you." 

*** 

That night before dinner, Dumbledore visited the Gryffindor tower. 

"Hello, wizards and witches of Gryffindor," he greeted with a smile as he stepped through the hole beneath the Fat lady portrait. 

The common room became silent when the Gryffindors realized who has arrived. 

"Ah, Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked the headmaster when he spotted the raven-haired teen at the corner. 

"Of course, headmaster," answered Harry politely. 

Dumbledore walked over to the green-eyed teen and led him up to his dormitory. 

After he closed the door, he smiled and said, "Snuffles, or Sirius, has came to Hogwarts." 

"What?" exclaimed Harry loudly. "Sorry, professor." 

The man with long white beard continued to smile. "It's all right. You should be happy." 

The Gryffindor smiled back at the wizard. 

"He's in my office now, waiting to see you," Dumbledore paused. "But I have something to warn you about before bringing you to him." 

"Yes, sir," nodded Harry. 

"I have sent you to the Dursleys when you were a baby because I was worried about your safety," he breathed deeply. 

"Last time, as Sirius' name was not cleared, you-know-who would have tracked both of you down," he paused again. "But since Sirius' name has been cleared now and I believe you're old enough to take care of yourself, I've decided to let you live with your godfather. If you wish to." 

"Of course I wish to!" cried the Gryffindor. 

"Good," Dumbledore smiled. "We'll go see him now, shall we?" 

Harry stood up and followed his headmaster out of his dormitory, the common room and the Gryffindor tower. 

*** 

"Sirius..." begins Dumbledore. 

"Harry!" Sirius called out cheerfully when he saw his godson at the door. 

"Sirius!" responded Harry in the same cheerful tone. 

The two embraced and Sirius held Harry at arm length. 

"How you've grown since the last time I saw you," said Sirius proudly. 

The Gryffindor beamed at his godfather. 

"You're really going to live with me this time," Black continued anxiously. 

"I'm really excited about it," agreed Harry. "Imagine getting away from the Dursleys!" 

Dumbledore and Sirius laughed wholeheartedly. 

"I'll make a trip to the Dursleys and informed them about the change," the headmaster explains. "And you'll be joining Sirius this summer." 

"Thank you, professor," said the Gryffindor with a smile. 

*** 

Time flies and soon it was the summer holidays. 

As usual, the list for students who wish to stay at the Hogwarts castle during summer was passed around. But this time, Harry did not sign it. 

"It's all right, Harry, I understand," assured Ron when Harry told him he would like to stay with Sirius. 

"Really? But I feel bad," insisted the raven-haired teen. "We stay here together every year." 

"Well, it's time for a change then," said Ron in mock disgust. "I don't want you around this year." 

"Oh, very well," replied Harry in mock disappointment and both of them burst into laughter. 

*** 

Harry was sitting in the same compartment as Hermione and Oliver Wood during the trip back to Kingscross station. 

"Remember to write me when you meet Snuffles," said Hermione, casting a nervous glance at Wood. 

"And remember to practicing your flying," Wood added without a clue. 

"Yes, I will, Hermione, and I will since I don't have to fly around my bedroom anymore, Wood," answered Harry with a wink to Hermione. 

"Yes, please do, I don't want to lose any games this year," said Wood seriously, still did not realize anything fishy. 

*** 

When they arrived at Kingscross station, the three Gryffindors waved goodbye and went seperate ways. 

"Harry! Over here!" Harry heard his godfather shouted across the platform and he ran towards him. 

"Shall we go home now, son?" Sirius smiled, patting his godson's head. 

"Sure, pops," replied Harry happily. 

Black led the Gryffindor towards the exit and stopped in front of a black car, which looked as if it's going to fall apart anytime. 

"Erm... This is my car," explained the man in black uneasily. 

"Cool!" cried Harry with great interest. "Does it fly like the Weasley's?" he added in a whisper. 

"Well, yes," Sirius responded. "I mean, why drive when you can fly?" 

"I agree," nodded the raven-haired teen. "Can we go now?" 

"Hop in," ushered Black and they set off. 

*** 

A short while later, the two wizards arrived at a cosy stone house. 

"Here we are," announced Sirius. "The BlackPotters' residence." 

"My new home..." murmured Harry. 

"Go in," urged Black. "Your room is upstairs." 

The Gryffindor slowly made his way up the lawn and stood in front of the wooden door. 

He put his hand on the knob and turned but he could not open it. 

"Try a spell!" called Black from the car. 

Pointing his wand to the knob, Harry said, "_alohomora._" And the door swung open. 

"For security from the muggles," explained Sirius when he came up behind Harry. 

*** 

When the raven-haired teen entered the stone house, he was very impressed. 

The living room was neat and tidy with massive ancient-looking furnitures unlike in the Dursleys' house. Framed photos covered the walls like wallpapers. 

Harry walked over to the fireplace and studied the photos on the mantelpiece. 

They were all photos of Sirius with Harry's parents. 

"Oh, those photos," said Sirius gently as he made his way to the fireplace and put a hand on his godson's shoulder. "I made copies for you in your room." 

The Gryffindor wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at his godfather. 

"Will you play quidditch with me?" he asked with a weak smile. "You were the beater, weren't you?" 

Surprised by the request, Black slowly nodded and said, "but I have never catched a snitch before." 

"Then you should try!" urged Harry. 

The man in black nodded again. 

"You go get your broom and I'll get mine," he instructed. "I'll meet you at the backyard." 

With that, the raven-haired teen ran upstairs with Sirius gazing after him. 

*** 

"Ready? Go!" Sirius threw the golden snitch into the air and mounted his broom. 

Harry also mounted his and the two wizards kicked off together. 

For the next two hours, the Gryffindor seeker and his godfather chased after the tiny snitch until the younger wizard caught it in the end. 

Black sighed proudly. "You're as good as James, Harry, if not better." 

"I can never be better than dad," said Harry softly and flew back to the house with Sirius. 

*** 

For the next few days, the godfather and son played quidditch and even Black has started catching the snitch. 

Everything was fine until one night, Harry's scar started hurting. 

"My scar hurts," muttered the raven-haired teen pressing his hand to his head with an expression of pain. 

"Let me see it," said Sirius, gently pulling Harry's hand away. 

It was burning red and a something exploded outside the wooden door, causing a loud blast. 

"Who's there?" bellowed Black, taking out his wand with one hand while holding Harry's shoulder with the other. 

At the noise, Harry, too, took out his wand. He whimpered. His scar was hurting more than ever. 

Suddenly, the door was blasted into pieces and a dark figure walked in. 

Voldemort. 

"Voldemort!" whispered Sirius in horror, gripping Harry's shoulder tighter. 

"I've came for Harry," said Voldemort in his low, hoarse voice. "Stay out of the way if you don't want to end up in Azkaban again, Black." 

"Never!" shouted Sirius, shielding his godson with his body. 

Voldemort laughed a horrible laughter and snapped his boney and rotting fingers. 

The house disappeared. He pointed his wand at Black. 

"Then I will get rid of you first," he said. "Goodbye, Sirius Black." 

"_Avada kedarva!_" thundered Voldemort's voice. 

At the same time, two voices cast back a spell at Voldemort. 

"_Prior incantatem!_" 

The dark sky was lighted up by three streaks of lights. 

Harry pressed his hand on his burning scar but fighting to hold his violently vibrating wand still with his other hand. 

Sirius, too, was fighting to hold his shaking wand still. But worried about his godson, he glanced to his left and saw Harry struggling. 

"Harry!" he shouted above the noise and moved towards the raven-haired teen. 

"Sirius!" Harry cried when he felt his godfather behind him. 

"I'll always protect you," assured Black, pressing his wand into Harry's shaking wand hand and covering them with his hands. 

When the two wands were held tightly by Harry and Sirius, the two streaks of lights became one. 

Opposite the pair of godfather and son, Voldemort was struggling to hold his shaking wand still with both hands. 

"Say your prayers!" he shouted and forced extra power to his wand. 

The streak of light from Voldemort's wand became thicker and stronger but the pair held on to the wands in their hands. 

"We'll do this together, all right, son?" asked Sirius and Harry nodded. 

Harry pulled his hand away from the burning scar and put his hand on Sirius'. They pressed their hands tighter to the wands and shouted the spell once more together. 

The streak of light from the two wands, too, became thicker and stronger. 

Voldemort could not hold on anymore. From the end of his wand, several misty white figures slid out. 

Snakes. 

The gaseous snakes struggled to attack the two wizards but evaporated before they reached the pair. 

"Hold on for a little while more," instructed Sirius. "The snakes are Voldemort's soul. We just have to get them all sucked out." 

Harry nodded and held on, bearing the pain on his forehead. 

When the last silver snake vanished, Voldemort screamed and his wand exploded. 

The wands in Sirius and Harry's hands stopped shaking. The scar has also stopped hurting. The exhausted Gryffindor dropped onto his knees. 

"How are you feeling?" Black squatted next to him and held his shoulders. 

"Tired," replied Harry softly. 

"It's all over," said the man in black gently, patting his godson's messy black hair. 

When the smoke cleared, Sirius and Harry were alone. 

Voldemort is finally dead. 

The End  
k3well@hotmail.com


End file.
